


【UT】SFR/SF帕帕与你的浪漫小故事

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】SFR/SF帕帕与你的浪漫小故事

大狗：

魅魔X猎魔人

  
"你变蓝了。"  
戴兜帽的怪物微微抬头，对着惊愕的你咧嘴一笑，勾起手指。  
你的灵魂仿佛被整个提起，身体失了重般地飞到残破的祭坛上方，径直摔了下去。后背撞上石板的冲击使你吃痛地叫出声来。  
该死，你从未失手过，你曾成功捕获一名狼人，两名吸血鬼...好吧你是猎魔圈新人。但用来困住吸血鬼的法阵绝对没问题，你每晚睡前都闭着眼，手指蘸牙膏在镜子上练习。在实施这场狩猎前，你一直待在这个破旧的小教堂里，绕着你的作品兜了一小时圈，甚至还给颜色偏淡的符文多加了几撮石灰。  
"你的法阵非常出色。"你的猎物语气上扬，似乎猜到了你心中所想。与此同时，他的长靴却轻松跨过了地上的出色法阵，一点没受阻碍。你被他的魔法压制，动弹不得，只好勉勉强强地挣扎着偏过头瞪他，心里想的是狠狠揍他一拳。  
既然如此，只有那种可能性了。  
他伸出手摘下兜帽，一对向后蜷曲的羊角在空气中慢慢显形。尽管他穿着皮裤，但你猜想他的屁股，或者说盆骨上肯定长了一条倒三角形的长尾巴。  
他压根不是什么罕见的骨头吸血鬼，只是个该死的魅魔！真要命，究竟什么样的魅魔才会穿带毛兜帽的皮夹克还系个金属扣皮带？他甚至连吸血鬼都不太像，活脱脱一个吸血鬼猎人——不，不是吸血鬼家族里的猎人，而是猎杀吸血鬼的那种，猎人，跟你算三分之一同行。  
"但，镇上的人都说只见过吸血鬼..."你眼睁睁地看他向你走近，不甘心地咬了下嘴唇。  
"都？"他在祭坛边缘坐了下来。"比如谁？"  
"街口面包店的夫人.."你小声嘀咕。  
他笑了："她有非常纤细的脚踝。"  
你早该知道的。"那对卖花的姐妹.."  
"妹妹爱被后入，姐姐爱走后门。"他伸出橙色的舌头，舔了舔他的金牙。  
你挑起眉毛："...还有杂货店的伙计？"  
"Heh，那是我。"他嘴角的弧度更大，更得意了。  
多么简单的答案，你在心里哀叹。魅魔可以随意变换外形，当然包括人形。  
"..所以，为什么？"  
"为什么为什么？"他的语法双关糟透了。  
"你知道我想猎捕吸血鬼，所以放出了假消息。这是你给我设下的陷阱。"你咬着牙，心却了然。你才是真正的猎物。  
他一时没有作答。你的头沉重得抬不起来——拜他的诡异魔法所赐——看不到他脸上的表情，只能盯住他腰间垂挂着的长铁链。  
然后，他突然俯下身来，把头凑向你的脖子。你没有心理准备，猛然倒抽一口冷气。他把脸挤进你的颈窝，深深地呼吸。"你闻上去很...纯粹。"他在你的下巴旁边懒懒开口，灼热的吐息全喷在你的皮肤上，你的脑海一片空白。"你不怎么跟人上床，huh？"他低声说，带着笑意。"还是说.."故意拖长了尾音，他抬起头，你茫然地与他对视。"你是个小处女？"  
你刹时回过神来，脸上涨得通红，张开嘴想说点什么，但他用一根骨指抵在你的唇间，看似漫不经心地摩挲着你的嘴唇，实际上却在往你的唇缝里钻，好像你一开口就会舔到他的指尖。于是你什么话也说不出来了。  
"你看，"他安抚似地柔声说，"其实我喜欢经验丰富的。"看来内容不怎么能安慰人。"见过街拐角那家铁匠铺的女儿吗？我操她时她叫得比谁都诱人，很他妈带劲。她的头发披散在床上，就像尼罗河的河水，那可真是..."他闭上眼睛，沉醉似的长出了一口气。你直直盯着快掉光漆的穹顶，假装这是现下唯一能吸引你的东西。  
"不过，当你跨进这个小镇时，我就注意到你了，"他的手摸上你的脸，令你很难忽视他的存在。"你这张可爱的脸蛋，还有你身上 **强大的魔法**..."你的眼神猛地聚焦在他脸上。"你还没找到使用窍门，对吧？"他说中了。你有些羞恼地瞪他，他冲你眨了眨眼。"那么，你肯定不会介意我吸上..."他在空中潦草比划了个手势，"...一小点。"  
"我当然非常介意。"你闷声闷气地抗议。他就像没听见你那没用的发言，把胳膊支撑在你身侧，笑得眯起眼窝。"而且，我还从没操过处女呢。"你的心脏猛地抽紧了。他贴近你的嘴唇，这次是用他的舌尖。

"享受你的破处仪式吧，甜心。"

 

财迷：

房东X租客

  
你瘫在椅子上，像条搁浅在沙滩的鱼。而财迷，AKA你的房东，正坐在你的对面盯着你。月末交租日，他的眼窝里清清楚楚地写着这几个大字。  
你的工资已经推迟了将近一周，财务处告诉你，因为你是新入职的屁(不是原话)，所以你得等。如果下周钱还没到账，他们会去核对一下上报的银行卡号是否正确，这也就意味着，你今天是无论如何也掏不出房租了。不过也许...  
"不。"财迷的手指尖有节奏地敲击桌面。你正把你打开的瘪钱包展示给他看，里面仅剩一百块和两张空卡。"没有例外，全款，今天。"  
"Papyrus，拜托，这个月真的是意外，之前我每次都提前交。"他并不为此打动，只是目光平静地凝视着你，缓缓向后靠在椅背上，缓缓翘起了二郎腿。  
"...在你不在家的时候我照看Sans，做饭，打扫卫生，陪他填报纸上的字谜，还读睡前故事，为他检查床底下和衣橱里有没有怪兽..."财迷挑了挑眉，撇下嘴角，表示不置可否。  
"...我们三个去过游泳池，天文馆和楼下花园，还挤在一群老头老太中间抢晚八点后半价的番茄和卷心菜，"你苦着脸，用你所能做出的，最可怜的狗狗眼去看他，还特地抽了抽鼻子。"我以为我们是朋友！"  
他一脸安详地对上你快要闪出泪花的眼神，停顿了片刻，然后慢腾腾地放下他的二郎腿，微微前倾上身。"...好吧，"你的眼睛里顿时流露出希望之光。"也许我可以难得，不，破天荒地为你破个例，延迟到下周..."他的眼窝瞥了眼你放在大腿上，不安地搅动着的双手。"但是，"他说了个转折词，也许是你目光中"哦不"的意味太过明显，他突然绽开一个笑容，多少带着点不怀好意。"我的条件是，从今天开始，每周四，周五，晚上别锁门。"  
"什么？"你静止了。他在说什么？  
"你听到了。"他仍然在笑，直视着你瞪大的双眼。"你的房门，包括卧室门都不能锁。"  
见鬼，你的大脑在怂恿你的手把桌上的牙签拿起来戳进自己的耳朵，但你只是看着他发呆，忘记了怎么眨眼睛。  
看在钱的份上，他本来就有你的房门钥匙，他甚至会瞬移！他完全能趁你不备偷溜进来...不，这听起来好像你挺期待他溜进来似的。那么，他到底是什么意思...不，财迷不可能会对你感兴趣。他只在乎你的钱，你的公交卡，超市卡，理发店会员卡，虽然你不明白他要第三种卡有什么用，但没错，他就是卯足了劲往钱眼里钻的那种骷髅，印在钞票上的人像可比你有吸引力多了。  
"Hey there，你还在世界上吗？"掀起你头脑风暴的元凶伸出两根骨指，在你面前晃了晃。不知为何，你觉得他的声音听上去有点心虚。  
"..我可以问问理由吗？你打算跑进来给我讲睡前故事？"  
你在说什么蠢话。  
他愣了一下，好像没能逮住你驰骋的思路。"也许吧，谁知道呢。"他逮住了。"你可以自己来查明真相，毕竟今天就是周五。"他又扬起嘴角。"如果你不想接受我的提议，我依然可以延期。介于我们是朋——友。"他故意把这个词咬得很重，你冲他翻了个白眼。  
"但你的100块要留给我做抵押，我还要收120%的利息。"他从夹克衫口袋里摸出套着个脏兮兮的灰骨头壳(原先是白色)的手机，装模作样地打开计算器，按了起来。"也就是7800块乘以..."  
"我接受。"你轻声说。他从屏幕上抬起头。"只是出于..好奇。"你快速地补充道，感觉自己的脸上开始发烧。  
"...很好。"财迷对你眨了眨眼。他似乎对你是否会点头没多大把握，现在他听上去有点开心，这也是你对这个荒唐条件说yes的理由。你想要他开心。哦，这傻里傻气的直觉。  
"那，"他站起来，把手机揣进口袋。"晚上再见。"在走过你身旁时，他低沉又愉快的声音传进了你发红的耳朵。


End file.
